Destined For More
by ZivaGibbs9697
Summary: Full summary inside. Title name by lovemesomedanilalol. Thank you.
1. explains sumthing you want to know

I recently went to see my eye doctor and it wasn't good news he said that my vision is fading in my right eye.

Now what you guys don't know is that I am blind in my left eye, what this means is, if my vision fails then so too does my writing on unless I figure out some way to do this while I'm blind. I might have to give FF up.

I'm sorry to throw this on you guys but August 1 is when I go for an MRI to see how my nerves in my right eye are doing.

I love you guys so much.


	2. summary

Okay so I have been playing with this idea for the last 4 hours or so. since I'm sick and can't do much but think. So here goes a summary for it.

Rose died in the accident, when she died her human-half died with her. When Lissa brought her back she was brought back as a full Moroi. Weird right? Rose started being treated as an outcast among her peers, that is until Lissa had adopted her into the Dragomir family. No longer an outcast everything seemed normal. That is until the weird things with Lissa started happening, after a particularly bad incident Rose had enough and ran away with Lissa.

Now with 2 royals on the run, the Academy is sending the best or the best. Dimitri Belikov


	3. Prologue

Things die. But they don't always stay dead. Believe me, I know.

Rose Hathaway -Frostbite Prologue page 1-

 **Rose**

I had died 2 years ago when Lissa, her parent's, Andre, and I were all involved in a fatal accident. Lissa survived. Everyone else that's different. I was dead. But somehow, someway I miraculously survived.

However I changed. I wasn't a Dhampir anymore. I was a Moroi. A vampire who drinks blood to survive.

There is nothing bad about being a Moroi, except since I was turned into one I know that I will be studied and an outcast. Great. 2 weeks after the accident I was tired of them running test after test on me. That was when I just said 'Fuck it' and left the clinic to find Lissa. Wouldn't be too hard. A bond had formed between me and her when I was brought back.

Lissa. Vasilisa Dragomir. A royal Moroi princess. Moroi are alive and can wield magic. But they still need blood to survive. Dhampir, which is what I was before I died, are half-vampire half-human. They can go into the sun for long periods of time and eat whatever they want. Then there are the Strigoi. The dead and Immortal ones. They gave up on the magic and sun. Strigoi kill their prey to drink blood. There are 2 ways to become a Strigoi. By choice or by brute force.

There are three ways to kill a Strigoi, fire, cutting off their head, and the deadliest of all, a silver stake.

Oh by the way, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway. Well at least it was when I was a Dhampir, now it's Rosemarie Dragomir. Yes that's right. Lissa legally adopted me into the Dragomir family. So now I am a royal Moroi princess.

I am 17 years old, and experiencing a new life. Yes I'm scared, but with my best friend Lissa at my side I know I can get through it.

A/N okay that's a type of prologue I guess. I might focus on this story and Broken IchiRuki for the time being.

Casey


	4. 1: Meeting the Russian God

**Okay so I'm back now. Next Tuesday is the day for my MRI. I am nervous but I know I have support from all of my readers on this story and my Broken IchiRuki story. So I am going to type the chapter now I'll talk to all of you at the end!**

 **\- Cassandra Ribeiro (Rih-Bear-Oh)**

 **(I think you guys should know my full name by now so that way if anything happens you guys know how much I trust all of you. This is a Portuguese name so have fun pronouncing my last name.)**

 **Rose**

The smell of burning flesh and the heat of the flames invaded my mind first, and then came the flurry of images of the car and the twisted metal along with the fear of never seeing me again. She reached out to an arm hanging out of the upside down twisted car.

That's when I woke up and that's when I finally heard her screams. I crossed the short distance to her bed and started shaking her awake.

"Liss! Liss. Wake up! You aren't there anymore. Come on wake up!" I felt her stir and her eyes shot open but she still had that faraway glazed look in her eyes that said she wasn't all there. Yet.

I did something I had sworn to _never_ do to my best friend. _Ever_. I used my element. I was ashamed of myself but she wasn't with me right now so I needed to do something desperate. I looked over at the bedside table and grabbed the water bottle I usually kept there opening it and I concentrated. I had to make sure not to choke her or she'd be angry at me. I made sure to not to hurt her and made the water go down her throat and in her stomach.

She coughed and blinked and stared up at the ceiling for a minute before glaring at me. I had to look away feeling ashamed of myself.

"Rosemarie Dragomir." She warned in a somewhat hoarse voice. I mumble my apology looking down. "You used Water on me didn't you?"

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't come back from that place so I had to do something! I'm sorry Liss." And I truly was sorry. I felt something in the bond, like she was thankful I guess.

"It's fine I understand, but do it again and you're dead." She smiled playing around I noticed she looked pale. Well I mean paler than she normally looked.

"When's the last time you fed?" I asked noticing I was kinda hungry myself.

"I'm not hungry." I mentally laughed.

"Which is what you say every time you're hungry. Come on, I think we still have one pack left." I grabbed her hand and went over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and rummaged through it finding one pack of O- left. "Here all your's. I can wait another day or so." Truth was I was thirsty. Really thirsty. But I held back my hunger and smiled at her as her fangs bit through the plastic of the blood bag a grimace firmly in place.

We had to use compulsion on a truck carrying bagged blood from a blood drive to a hospital not one of our proudest moments but we did what we had to. It was survival of the fittest out here.

I walk over to the open window and look out at the Portland night. It is unseasonably warm tonight. I notice something move in the shadows and I stare. It was a man. A really tall man watching us. He was close enough to see what Lissa was doing. Someone else joined him and said something before both of them disappeared.

 _Oh fuck!_ They found us. I run over to Lissa as she was finishing the blood bag.

"This isn't a drill. They found us. Let's go."

"Strigoi?"

"No. Thank God. Guardians." I packed a quick bag and threw on some shoes along with Lissa. We were heading out the door and that's when we saw Jeremy. "Liss get his keys."

She stared in his eyes and I watched as the glazed look appeared in them."You will give us your keys and forget you ever saw us tonight." He handed her his keys with a look that said that he would do anything she wanted. "Now where is it parked?"

"Down the street on Brown." Four blocks away. Great. A thirsty Moroi and a Moroi that has no training in fighting have to run four blocks. _Shit_.

"Let's go Liss." I rush out the door with her behind me running as fast as I could through the pain in my throat. I could hear our pursuers catching up. _There it is!_

I saw Jeremy's little Porsche on the corner of the street but skidded to a halt when the tall man stepped out of the shadows.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Princess Rosemarie Dragomir. My name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm here to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy." He said with a light Russian accent.

"We're not going back, Comrade." I charged at him trying to remember my training that was neglected after 2 years, but I was no match for a true Guardian. I was thrown back and was going to hit the cement. It was going to hurt. A lot. Only it didn't. I notice this Dimitri Bel-whatever grabbed my arm before I even hit the ground. I could feel something rise inside me. Something strange and foreign.

I don't know whether it was the lack of blood or the embarrassment of me being knocked on my ass by someone I didn't know, but I had blacked out and when I came too I was on a plane a blood bag sitting in the seat next to me.

I grabbed it and sunk my teeth into the bag relishing in the warmth of the blood in my mouth.

 _So good. It tastes like...like Dhampir blood._ I should know I tasted my own blood too many times.

I saw another one be put down on the seat next to me and that tall Russian guy sit across from me then I notice his sleeves rolled up and a tourniquet on his arm. I look down at the blood bag that is sitting next to me then back at him. I finish the one I'm drinking and hold the second one up.

"Why?" I asked. One simple question and that question was something that would change me and Dimitri's relationship forever.

 **A/N So I am proud of the support I am getting. I love all of you guys. If anything should happen I will donate this FF account to one of you. In hopes that you will help continue on with this story I am only saying this now so that way if anything goes wrong and I disappear and you see someone else's name in these AN then you guys know the account has been transferred to someone new. I hope that someone will treat this account right. I will post my MRI results when I get them if all goes well I will be so happy I might make a one shot of Romitri!**

 **-Cassandra Ribeiro**


	5. 2: Back at Vampire Academy

**I'm back! Yay! I love you all!**

 **-Cassandra**

 **Dimka**

They had just finished drawing my blood. We didn't have any feeders on the plane or any extra blood bags Princess Vasilisa had the last two. So the next best thing was to draw blood from one of us. I had volunteered and I had done two bags. The doctor on board told me not to draw anymore blood or I'll be too weak to protect the Princesses. I nodded and agreed to the terms.

They come first. That's the Guardian motto. I smiled at the doctor and I took the other blood bag to Princess Rosemarie only to see her downing her first bag of blood like she hadn't drunk anything in days.

I put the other blood bag on the seat beside her and sat across from her. I notice her look from the bag to my still covered arm to the bag again.

When she finished the first bag she picked up the second one and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Why?" She had this tone to her voice that I couldn't quite place. Something about that tone made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"You needed the blood, Princess Rosemarie, and Princess Vasilisa finished the last of the blood packs that we had on board and we needed some for you. I did this because you needed to feed." I had said this with a straight face. My mind was starting to get a little bit foggy the more she stared at me.

She was using compulsion. But by the look on her face, she didn't seem to be aware that she was using it. How? How can she be unaware of using compulsion? She is a Moroi. She should always be aware when she does it.

"Princess?" I look at her before shaking my head to clear the fog. "You are using compulsion. Are you aware of this?"

She looked a bit afraid. "I'm sorry. I'm still new to this stuff! I haven't been like this for long." She looked down and grabbed the blood bag and bit into it. I knew then that this girl was different and I wasn't going to get anything else out of her about that subject. I get up and relieve Spiridon of his position next to Princess Vasilisa as I sat down next to her.

"How is she?" She asked not looking in my general direction.

"She'll be fine. She's on her second bag of blood now." I glance over at the Princess and see her sigh in relief. "What happened to her? Her school records list her as a Dhampir but from the looks of her she's a Moroi." I look back at Rosemarie then to Vasilisa. "How did this occur?"

She look at me and gave an exasperated sigh. "We don't know. It happened 2 years ago. After the accident when we were rescued they had said Rose changed and by changed they meant her vampire species changed. She wasn't a Dhampir anymore she was a full-blooded Moroi. Not one person explained it to us about what happened that night and not one person cared enough to ask Rose for permission."

"Permission? For what?"

"Permission to be tested. They tested everything. Her blood, her saliva, her reaction to the sun. She was a lab rat to the doctors and she hated it. After she returned to school...things got bad." She looked at her hands.

"Bad how?" I was worried at what might happen to them once we reach the Academy now.

"When we returned to school Rose was immediately transferred to the Moroi dorms and switched into Moroi classes, however she was ostracized for being something that they didn't understand. So naturally they started bullying her. It was just the Royals at first then the other Moroi joined in and soon the Dhampir novices did it as well. When I returned to my room later that day I found Rose crying. She never cries. _Ever_. I knew something bad had happened. I had stormed out of the dorms and walked to the Dhampir training room where some of the kids were at and at the time I didn't know what was going through my head but I wanted them to pay. All of them. They were using Bo staffs for practice that day and all I remember doing is telling them to hurt each other to the point of no return." There was something dark in her voice and eyes that made me want to flinch.

"What happened then?"

"Then Rose stopped me and told me to tell them to stop that it was enough. I did. That night I officially adopted her into the Dragomir line and as one of the Dragomir's she had to sort of be respected. The bullying with the Dhampir's and the non-Royal's stopped but the Royal's kept going until we both had enough and just left." I knew she was keeping things from me but I let it slide. For now.

I got back up and walk back over to Rosemarie.

"Princess Rosema-" She put a hand up to stop me mid sentence.

"Call me Rose. None of that 'Princess' bullshit. I hate it." She grumbled that last part to no one in particular.

"Rose," I liked the way it sounded. "When we get back to the Academy, I want you to stick close to me. Or you can stay close to Spiridon. But it's up to you. Vasilisa will be close to us as well." I sounded worried. Too worried. Not like me at all. I put on my emotionless mask and pull out a book from the pocket of my duster.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Rose staring at me. "A Western book? A Western looking jacket? Are you going for a cowboy look there Comrade?" Ignoring her I go back to reading. It is going to be a long flight.

 **Rose**

I look at Dimitri and frown a bit. I was using compulsion on him and I didn't know how it happened or why. I was so confused by all of this that my head hurt.

"Rose we're landing now can you please put your seatbelt on?" I looked over to see Dimitri still in the seat across from me and I nod fastening my seatbelt and looking out the window.

The sun was setting over the horizon behind the beautiful Montana mountains as we landed in the Academy's private airport. I held my breath I liked flying but I hated the landing. I released the breath I was holding as soon as the plane stopped and the seatbelt light came off.

"Princess Rosemarie?" A Guardian came over to me, I think his name was Spiridon. "Princess Vasilisa is asking for you. She says it's urgent." His forehead had deep frown lines even though he had a stoic expression on his face. I looked confused. Urgent? If it was urgent I would have felt something through the bond. I searched the bond and felt an immense anxiety. The hell? Why didn't I feel this before? Was I too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't pay attention to her feelings in the bond?

I push Dimitri and Spiridon out of the way and move up the aisle to Lissa who hadn't bothered to get up out of her seat yet and sat down next to her.

"Liss, honey, what's wrong?" I asked putting an arm around her.

"I'm worried." She said in a small voice.

"About what'll happen when we get back to school?" She nodded. "Don't be Liss. I can do this now. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm stronger than I was 2 years ago. Nothing can make this Rose cry anymore. Well except sappy romantic movies." She chuckles and smiles at that.

"Yeah the Dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway that people once knew is no more. Now it's the Mighty Moroi Rosemarie Dragomir, kick-ass Royal Princess, Water user. But will you take up training again? You loved kicking everyone's ass." I laughed at her description of me the sobered up at that last statement.

"I don't know Liss I might. I mean I would love to train again. It'd make me so happy to feel like my old self." I smile at the old memories of my old life as a Dhampir.

 _ **::In Kirova's Office::**_

Headmistress Kirova, old and gray. It's a miracle she isn't dead yet. I used to spend so much time in her office I think I have a file probably as thick as Kirova's ego when she got a satisfactory reaction out me.

Through the bond I could tell Lissa was nervous. I was too. She can't kick us out. By default Lissa is a Royal, and me I was a Royal by adoption. So she can't get any satisfaction of kicking one student out.

I looked around the room and saw Dimitri standing against the wall as well as Albert Petrov, she was a wonderful woman and an amazing guardian. I also saw Stan Alto and my expression turned into a scowl. I didn't like him and he didn't like me. Even as a Moroi I still think he didn't like me. I finally turned back to face Kirova but before she got even a single syllable out another voice interrupted hers. I hadn't even noticed his presence.

Victor Dashkov. Lissa 'Uncle' and by default mine too. We both got up and Lissa ran right up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Uncle Victor!" She smiled as he hugged her back. I walked up to him as well and gave him a small hug with a smile. I got a good look at him and instantly felt sad. He looked worse than he did before we left. His hair had thinned out and gray exponentially and his skin looked very pale and unnatural.

"Oh Victor. You look..." I began trailing off.

"Terrible? Sandovski syndrome will do that to you."

"I didn't mean-" I began.

"No, no. It's quite alright Rose." He gave me a tired smile.

I smiled back as I was pulled by Lissa back to our seats. Let the tirade begin.

 **Well That's all for now folks!**

 **-Cassandra**


	6. 3: Starting at the Academy Again

**So here's another one. Enjoy my lovelys.**

 **Cassandra**

 **Rose**

Kirova had started her tirade with a scowl in place. It covered the usual topics: responsibility, recklessness self-centeredness...blah, blah, blah. I tuned it out. That is until the conversation turned to me. That is when I tuned back in.

"You, Rosemarie Dragomir, took your 'sister' out of a highly secured Academy with no regards for either of your safety. Why?" She looked at me with a stern glare.

"We had both felt more safe in the outside as anonymous teenagers than in the highly secured walls of the Academy." I said looking at Kirova squarely in the eyes.

"Honestly, you two have to stay at the Academy due to being Royals. Rose you are a Royal by a miracle. Accept it and act like it don't disgrace the Dragomir name."

"Kirova?" I called her name. "I'd like to start training again."

"Oh? And who will put in the extra hours for the training?" Kirova looked around the room at the guardians present. "Guardian Belikov could do it."

"Headmistress? I don't thi-" He began.

"It wasn't a request Belikov." She sat in her seat. "Oh and Rose this is from Mum." She hands me an envelope with my name written in the classic Janine scrawl.

 _Rosemarie Dragomir_

 _St. Vladimir Academy_

 _Janine Hathaway_

 _Napal_

"As vague as ever mom." I sigh and get up. "Thank's Kirova." I heard Lissa get up too and follow me out as I headed toward the Moroi administration building.

Walking in we go into one of the counselors offices so we both can get our schedules. After a few minutes of looking at Lissa's records she got her schedule and headed off to her first class, me on the other hand had to start a whole new course.

"Ms. Dragomir, you have never taken any Moroi classes before. So what we need to do is come up with a curriculum for you so that way you can catch up with the other Moroi students. While you were...out did you specialize in a Magic?"

"Yes ma'am, I did." I nodded. "I specialized in Water magic." She nodded and typed something in her computer.

"For now we will put you in _Basics of Elemental Control_ until Ms. Carmack feels you are ready to be transferred to _Elemental basics for Water Users_." (I think that's what it is there really isn't an entire course list for VA on the internet.)

"I understand."

"As for your other classes your schedule will be as follows:

1st period: _Russian 2_

2nd period: _American Colonial Literature_

3rd period: _Basics of Elemental Control_

4th period: _Ancient Poetry_

-Lunch-

5th period: _Animal Behaviour and Physiology_

6th period: _Precalculus_

7th period: _Moroi Culture 4_

8th period: _Slavic Art_

Got it?" She read my schedule off her computer before printing it out for me to have.

"Yes ma'am." I take the schedule from her and leave the Moroi admin building and head for the main building where the classes are.

"So _Russian 2_?" I look for the classroom and after finding it I walk in and I see Lissa sitting in there as well I breathe a sigh of relief knowing I have a class with her.

"Ah another Dragomir." I look over to the teacher. "Go sit by your sister." I nodded and walked over to the seat next to Liss and sat down next to her.

The teacher continued her lesson all the while speaking Russian at some parts I tried to follow along. One glance to Lissa told me she understood what the teacher was saying perfectly. I'll have to ask her to help me with this class.

When the bell rang for the end of class most of the students got up and left without so much a glance at us while others stared openly and whispered loudly.

"Wow the Royal Runaways have returned!" Someone whispered loudly. Too loud. Everyone, even the ones who were almost out the door, stopped to stare at us.

I got up and I grasped Lissa's hand and pulled her out of the classroom and into the hall where we saw her ex-boyfriend, Aaron and someone hanging on his arm.

"Oh look Liss, Aaron traded you in for a keychain version." I said as we passed by and the doll girl turned to us and said.

"Where'd get those clothes? Target?" She smiled and the gang of Royal bitches around her laugh. Well except Aaron.

"And where do you shop? Gap Kids?" I sneered walking away with Lissa. I walk into our next class and take a seat in the back with Liss next to me.

"Who the _fuck_ is that Doll-Bitch anyway? Was she even here when we left?" I growled glaring at my desk.

"I don't know Rose. Honestly, I don't want to know." Liss sighed and sat up straight as the teacher walked in.

 _I AM SO BORED!_ I thought to myself. Colonial Lit is so fucking boring. I was so glad when the bell rang. Elemental Basics could be fun. Ms. Carmack is a good teacher one of my favourite's actually.

"Ms. Carmack!" I said with a smirk walking into her class.

"Rosemarie. How nice to see you again." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here with you for now. I need to play catch up. I did specialize though. I specialized in Water." I grinned.

"What about Vasilisa? Did she specialize yet?" I shook my head sadly and looked over at Lissa. "Oh that's okay she'll specialize someday."

"I hope so. Well let's have fun today." I smirk and laugh as I take my seat next to Liss.

 **Okay so I finished my test a couple of days ago. I won't know the results until I visit my eye doctor so pray to the Lord that it's good news.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed. Much Love!**

 **Cassandra**


	7. 4: Training Lessons with Dimitri

**Alright I am writing another chapter for you guys. I know last chapter was short but I'll make this one a little longer.**

 **~ Cassandra**

Ms. Carmack is the best teacher ever. In class Liss and I used water together it was fun. We even learned how to control it in a fun way. Like the way a Fire user would, oh I don't know, set a book on fire?

"Rosemarie Dragomir!" Ms. Carmack scolded me when I used Water magic to soak a Sophomore. "That is not appropriate!" I could tell she was hiding a smile.

"Sorry Ms. Carmack." I grinned. "I won't do it again. I promise." I crossed my fingers behind my back and Lissa shook her head beside me.

 _Rose you are insane._ She told me in my head. The bell rang signaling the end of class. We all got up and started to leave class.

In Ancient Poetry, Lissa and I sat down in the back row as the teacher walks in. Right now we are learning about Shakespeare. Huh. Cool. He was a Moroi. I didn't know that. His best friend was his guardian too. That is so cool. I was so insanely focused in on listening to this that I didn't notice the bell ring for lunch until Liss tugged on my arm.

"Come on Rose, let's get lunch." I realize then I was thirsty. I nodded and got up with my backpack slung over my shoulder. "Feeders first then food?" She suggests. I nodded.

 _ **::Feeder Room::**_

Liss and I head to a feeder who is at her limit for today we are her last Moroi tonight. Liss sits on one side of her and I sit on the other each of us taking one of her wrists. I bite into her and warm human blood invades my senses.

Living off stolen blood bags in the human world was so frustrating because we had always had to make them last. We had only taken maybe 10 bags at a time when we stopped a truck. We would spread it out, so it was like this, one week Lissa had a bag and I had one the next. It was pure torture for me being someone who isn't used to this bloodsucking thing yet. I mean sure along the line I had figured out something a little easier. I had bought these capsules that I could fill up with any liquid I wanted, I learned how to do it after many attempts.

 _I used water not the blood Jeez. I am not THAT stupid._

I finally got the water in then I tried something different. Okay I'll sound weird but I read this silly thing in a book about this Vamp kid eating blood-filled capsules in his lunch so I made a peanut butter sandwich and bit into it the capsule popped in my mouth and the water went down my throat along with watered down peanut butter. Yuck.

I did the same thing with the blood this time and, it _worked_! I was so happy I showed Liss and she smiled and laughed at the mess I made in the kitchen.

Back in the present, I know I have to stop soon so I take my fill and pull away. Liss and I start to head to the dining hall when Victor Dashkov calls me over.

"Rose?" I walk over to him after telling Lissa to go ahead of me.

"Yes Uncle?" I sit next to him with a smirk on my face.

 **(I'm having her use the Moroi terms since she is a Royal as well.)**

"Will you keep this decrepit old man company for a while?"

"Decrepit? You're just saying that so I won't kick your ass in 5 card draw." I laughed smiling. "So, what's up Uncle Vic?"

"Well, I know that my dear daughter is a few cards short of a full deck and I know you have Princess Vasilisa, but I am also hoping that you would look out for her as well. She doesn't have many friends, so will you please look out for my loving Natalie?"

I look over at Nat as she talks animatedly to a teacher. "Of course I will." I smiled at him. "I have to go eat now I'll see you later Vic. I get up and head to the lunchroom.

 _ **::Lunchroom::**_

I find Lissa sitting at a table by herself with two trays of food. Aww so sweet she got one for me. Walking over to her I immediately sit down and smile at her.

"You made my tray too? You are too sweet Liss." I grin. She smiles back.

"You better hurry Rose. Classes will start in 10 minutes." She nudges my arm pointing to my untouched tray then at the clock on the wall. Shit. She's right. I'd better hurry. I start eating my food and I was instantly glad that Liss had grabbed me a pizza and an apple.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch and the start of 5th period I was in a better mood. That is until Doll-Bitch came up to us with a sneer placed firmly on her face.

"Why'd you guys leave? Was it because wittle Rosie was tired of being picked on?" She looked at me making a mocking face of a little kid like I was a baby. I hissed at her wanting to punch her so bad but Lissa's hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing anything. For now. "Or was it because you're lesbian lovers and decided to elope somewhere off campus for the last couple of years?" I grit my teeth and did something I had never done before. I walked away.

I walked away from Doll-Bitch. From Lissa. From the Moroi side of campus and straight to the Dhampir gym. I looked around and was glad it was empty for once.

At any other point in time I would have loved to have someone to be my spotter, but not today. At least not right now. I need to punch something and right now I don't want it to be a student. Even though I wish I could punch Doll-Bitch.

I take off my shirt, glad for the sports bra underneath, and I go into the supply closet since they never lock it in case a Dhampir was to train on his or her own time. I wheel out a punching bag and a kicking stand. Putting on the protective gloves I get to work.

I set up my iPod on the dock that's in the corner of the gym and I put on _Numb_ by _Linkin Park_. Walking over to the punching bag I start stretching and prepping my muscles for what's to come.

After a few stretches, my face sets in a cold stare as I curl my hands into a fist and I start pounding on the bag hard and fast. As a Moroi my speed and strength is not as good as it was when I was a Dhampir but I am going to make up for it by training again.

My mind begins to wander to the past when I first became a Moroi.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _I wake up in a hospital I could feel something running through my veins. Something foreign, but it was refreshing to have it in my system._

 _I look around for anyone familiar when I see Lissa next to me crying her eyes out. That's when I remember the crash. Me, Andre, Eric, Rhea and Lissa were hit by a...a drunk driver. I think. I put my hand out when I notice an IV with red liquid flowing into me._

Blood? _I thought to myself why am I getting blood? Was I that badly hurt that I needed blood. That's when I felt them as I licked my lips since they were dry. I had fangs...why did I have fangs?!_

" _Lissa?" I said hoarsely. She looked at me and hugged me crying. Strange I don't hurt anywhere. No way. Now it make sense. The fangs, getting blood in my system. I'm a Moroi! "Liss? What's going on? Why am I in here with fangs and blood?"_

" _I don't know! It happened after the accident. All I remember is touching you and wishing you were okay and then I passed out and here we are! Only you aren't a Dhampir anymore...I don't know how that happened." She rambled on. I felt numb. Lissa's family was dead and I changed into something I don't understand. This is foreign to me._

 _I start to feel things. Feelings that aren't mine. Nervousness, anxiety, depression, and... and something else I can't quite place. I look over to Lissa an array of emotions cross her face. All of which I am feeling._

I can't take this anymore... _I hear the thought whisper through my mind and I shake my head._

" _Can't take what Liss?" I ask._

" _What?" She looks at me funny, and I hear whisper through my head if she said it out loud._

" _No you didn't say it out loud. I could...I don't know sortof hear it in my head." I said fumbling with the sheets._

" _That's gross..." She grimaced. I sighed. "It's like an invasion of privacy. How do you think it happened?"_

" _Dunno." I shrugged._

 _A doctor came in carrying a sheet of paper and a blood lab kit. Great. I'm going to get poked and prodded like some fucking labrat._

 _ **::End of Flashback (for now)::**_

My punching became rougher and more frantic as I kept remembering how much I hated the tests and bullying. Eventually I stopped punching and listened to the music for a moment.

 _One Step Closer - Linkin Park_ , ah great song for the momentary rest. I grab a towel from the closet and wipe the sweat from my face. And then I look at my hands. I had punched hard and fast the leather on the gloves is already worn out. I'll find a new pair tomorrow.

I heard the gym door open to my right. Looking over I see Dimitri walk in with something in his hand. I stand up and meet him halfway.

"Hello, Comrade." I smiled at him.

"Hello Rose." He walked around me and sat on the bench that I had my shirt on. "What were you doing?" He looks from the punching bag and then to me.

"I was blowing off steam." I stare at the bag, not really seeing it and my thoughts start wandering again.

 _ **::Flashback (again)::**_

 _It's been a week since my wounds had healed and I was still in the goddamned hospital. I'm currently sitting in an isolation room while they still test on my blood and tissue. They even checked my bone marrow. I mean is that even necessary? What does becoming a Moroi do to my bones? I mean it isn't like I'll suddenly get taller or shorter than I already am._

 _I sigh as another doctor comes in. I out of here. Now._

" _I'm done with this testing shit Doc." I said firmly. "Let me leave or else." I glared when he wouldn't move. I sighed an angry one and grabbed him and hitting his head against the wall knocking him out._

" _Finally. I can get outta here." I run down the halls until I get to the stairwell. 8th floor?! Just how big is this place? Whatever I start running down the stairs quick my feet are starting to hurt from being barefoot and on the concrete flooring of the stairwell but oh well, anything to get outta here._

 _Reaching the bottom floor I swing open the door and make a run for the entrance to the hospital._ Finally freedom! _I smile and run outside in the cold wet rain. Breathing in fresh air I make a run for it towards the forest trying to get back to the Academy. To Lissa._

 _I feel warmth touch my skin. The sun? Damn I have to hurry. By the time I reach the outskirts of the Academy it's almost noon. My internal clock screaming at me that I need to get to bed and eat something too. But first I have to get in the Academy then I'll worry about the other stuff. I force myself to run up to the Academy's gate where 6 guardians are posted and are about to make their rounds._

" _H-Help...please." I'm panting and on the verge of passing out. The first guardian that looks up at me was a face I knew all too well. Alberta Petrov. "Alberta..." I fall to my knees just as Alberta catches me._

" _Rosemarie what are you doing out here?" She brings me into a shaded area of the guards station._

" _I need to get to a feeder. Now." She looks at me like I'm insane then she realizes and remembers the situation I'm in and nods her head before picking me up._

 _She rushes me into the Moroi dorms and into the feeder room. "I need a feeder here. Now!" She calls out to the Moroi that oversees the feeders. Within a matter of minutes a feeder is beside me and Alberta and holding the man's wrist up to my mouth. "Drink, Rose."_

 _I take a deep breath and sink my fangs in his wrist and I start to instantly feel better as his blood flows into me. After a few more sips I move my face away from his wrist and sit back._

" _Thank you, Alberta." I sigh and give her a very tired smile. "Where is Lissa?"_

" _The princess is in her room. Why?" She looked puzzled._

" _I can't sleep in the Dhampir dorms now. I'm going to bunk with Lissa for a while. Good-" I yawn. "-night Alberta." I start heading up the stairs heading straight for Lissa's room._

 _ **::Flashback end (for now)::**_

"-ose! Rose!" I hear Dimitri yell my name. I shake my head bringing myself out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked moving over to my shirt putting it back on and grabbing my iPod and headphones.

"I did. We're going to start with running today." He gives me a concerned look. "Are you alright Rose?

"I'm fine. I'll run but I'm blocking you out just so you know." I put my headphones in and head out to the track. I do some more stretches and then I see Dimitri next to me ready to run. "Let's go." I take off and so does he.

 **Okay this chapter is** _ **finally**_ **done so much typing! Lol but I am happy to do this for all of you. Have fun and enjoy! R &R anytime you want.**

 **Cassandra**


	8. AN

Due to Hurricane Irma I cannot post anything as I will lose power for an unknown amount of time. I am sorry for this but the hurricane is right on top of Florida now. I will post the new chapter when the power comes back on. I promise.

But until then, please be as patient as possible.

Thank you.

\- Casey


	9. 5: Into the Past

**Okay so I left the last chapter off with our favorite couple going for a run and in this chapter they will do more training but there will also be more insight into Rose's past as she struggled through the first few months of being a Moroi.**

 **So enjoy the show my lovelys!**

 **Cassandra**

 **UPDATE:**

 **I AM SAFE!**

 **I am at my grandmother's for a while as she is the only one with power. That being said this chapter was extra long since I was writing on the offline version of Google Docs. I would like to thank everyone who gave me their full support and I hope they will continue to do so. Where I live in Florida the power will be out for another 7 to 14 days due to the energy company have so many customers (Duke Energy) The only reason my grandmother has power is because she has SECO energy. (I think that's spelt right) And she is on the same grid as the Sheriff's office and a Walgreens 24hr Pharmacy.**

 **I don't know how long I'll stay at my grandmother's house but I hope I can stay long enough to post more for this story and my other one.**

 **Casey**

 **Rose**

Our running session continues on as I continue blocking him out and continue thinking about those first few months that I had become a Moroi. The first few painful months that is.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _In Lissa's room I shake her slightly to wake her up._

" _Liss?" I whisper as she stirs awake and looks at me._

" _Rose?" She rubs her eyes sitting up. "What's wrong? I thought you were still recovering in the hospital."_

 _I give a sharp dark laugh. "Recovering? That's what they told you?" I sigh. "I wasn't recovering Liss, I was being tested on. I was a fucking labrat to them!" I lay on the bed next to her and I let a tear fall from my eye. "I was scared Liss. I couldn't feel anything through our bond. They had me taking this medication that dulled the bond." I put my hands over my face and sigh a defeated and tired sigh. "I'm so tired Lissa. I feel mentally and emotionally drained."_

" _It's okay now, Rose. You can rest now." She places her hand on my forehead and all my worries start to fade and my eyes begin to close and I fall into a dreamless sleep._

 _ **::Flashback end::**_

I stop running and I throw off my headphones with a groan. Dimitri stops next to me worried.

"Are you alright, Rose?" He places a hand on my shoulder and an electric current passes through me. I jerk back at the touch.

"I...I'm fine. I just need time to myself. I'm going to rest, my head hurts right now. " I start heading to the gym to grab my backpack. "I'll see you in the morning Comrade." Walking in the gym I toss my bag over my shoulder and make a beeline for the Moroi dorm. I need to find Lissa. I need her help.

Searching the bond I feel her in our room. She's mad? Mad at me. Why?

I walk into the dorm and wave at the matron and he just grunts in response as I pass. Walking up the steps I walk into our room and I am bombarded by Lissa with a hug. Then she give me The Lissa Glare.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I got here and you weren't here?" I scolded me like she was my mother. I smiled and sat on my bed.

"I was training. Remember? With Dimitri?" I said with a laugh and opened my bag pulling out the letter my mom sent. "Wanna see what Janine Hathaway said?" I waved the envelope in the air.

She laughed and sat next to me. "Sure. Why not?"

I tear open the envelope and start reading out loud in the thick Scottish accent that my mother has.

' _Rosemarie,_

 _What you did was inexcusable. You are a Moroi and a Dragomir. You are now a Royal Princess. You must act like one. If not for your sake then for the sake of Vasilisa. I am glad you are safe and alive, however you will never survive if you continue to act like a child._

 _Your Mother,_

 _Guardian Janine Hathaway'_

I let out a dark and angry laugh before ripping up the letter and throwing it in the trash. "My god, after being absent from my life for the last 17 years that's all she has to say? No 'I love you Rose'? Or how about motherly advice?" I feel like crying now but I hold back. I won't cry because of her.

"At least she's glad you're safe and alive." Liss tells me.

"Yeah and she also thinks I'm still a child. But she is right about one thing, I am a Dragomir now and I know I can be worthy of your name Liss. I'll try as hard as I can. I promise you."

"I know you will Rose. I already consider you a true Dragomir." She says with a genuine smile then she yawns.

"Sleep I have Russian homework to do and I need to play more catch up on our other morning classes." I pull out my Russian book and note book while Lissa moves over to her bed and lays down. I feel the bond go quiet after about 15 minutes. Good she's asleep.

I put my headphones in and listen to _Carry On My Wayward Son_ by _Kansas_ letting my mind wander again instead of doing homework.

( _ **Yes I am a Kansas nerd alright and yes I do watch Supernatural as well. Team Dean for life.)**_

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _I sit in Kirova's office the next day after visiting the feeder's room. I'm nervous. I don't know why, but I am._

" _Rose, I don't understand what happened. None of us understand it. But you are officially a Moroi now and we cannot ignore that fact. So after Winter break you will be starting Moroi courses with Princess Vasilisa. You will share a room with her as well."_

" _Yes, Headmistress Kirova." I stand up lowering my head and walk out and I bump into Mason Ashford._

" _Rosie! Where have you..." He takes a good look at me and stops talking. "You're different. What happened to you?"_

 _I look at him and tell him with a straight face. "I died and now I'm a Moroi. Don't ask me how it happened or why because I have no idea. So please spare me the bombarding questions. Please, Mase?" I beg him._

" _Alright Rose. I won't ask the questions but, uh, everyone else will." He told me with a sympathetic smile._

" _I know." I look down again. "I'm going to my room to pack and then move my stuff in Lissa's room. Wanna help?" I look up at him with a smile._

" _Sure." He smirks and we go to the Dhampir dorms to grab anything I really need to move in with Liss._

 _Getting to the dorms was a challenge to say the least. I was getting these strange looks from the Dhampir students and some Moroi as well. I just wanted to get back to the Moroi dorm and lock myself in the room. This kind of attention is not the kind I like. They are looking at me like I am some kind of freak. Even Eddie Castile is looking at me weirdly. Him and Mason are going to have a long talk tonight._

 _Finally after what seemed like forever we reach my old room and I walk in grabbing my duffle and shoving clothes in it along with my laptop and pictures of Liss and I with her family. I even took the dorky little picture Lissa made me in 3rd grade. I smile at that._

 _Mason had packed up my clothes that were hanging in my wardrobe and my favorite blanket. Rhea made one for me and Lissa for Christmas one year. It had the Dragomir crest embroidered on it and an intricate design of a rose with my name in Romanian and Turkish as well. She went all out that Christmas. It was the last Christmas we ever spent together._

" _I'm all set." He said by the door. I put my iPod and it's accessories in the duffle bag before zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder._

" _Okay." I force the smile on my face. "Let's go." We leave the dorm and I keep my head low as we cross campus to the Moroi side of the school. In the Moroi dorms everything was terrible. Since there were more Moroi than Dhampir, the Moroi commons were full of students and most conversations stopped when I walked in with Mason behind me._

" _Woah, it that Rose?" Someone said._

" _Yeah why is she here with all her stuff?" Another asked. Someone walked up to us and I stopped walking since they were blocking the stairs. I look up and see Jesse Zeklos._

" _Hi Rose. What brings you here?" He smirks._

" _Nothing involving you." I said through clenched teeth and I knew then talking was a mistake. His eyes go wide and he busts out laughing._

" _Guys check this! Rosie over here has fangs!" He yells and all conversation stopped in the commons. I blush an angry red and then I pushed him out of the way running up the stairs before anyone could start crowding around me and Mase._

 _I hate my life. I hurry to me and Liss's room and open the door with Mason hot on my heels. Upon seeing me Liss takes my bags and throws them on my side of the room and hugs me close._

" _Rose are you okay?" She whispered in my ear. "Why are you crying?" I'm crying? I put my hand on my face and I could feel hot tears streaming down it._

" _I'm fine Liss just stupid kids that's all. Jesse was mostly a jerk but that's normal." I force a laugh and look at Mason. "Thank you for helping me Mase. Just leave my bag there. I'm going to rest for a while."_

" _Alright Rose. I'll see you after. Okay?" He gives me a smile that makes me feel welcome in a way that I still belong with the Dhampir. Even though I'm no longer one of them. I nodded at him and give him a hug. He waves at Lissa as he leaves._

 _I sit heavily on my bed noticing the sheets. "Liss you made my bed?" She smiles and nods. "Thanks. I'll be starting classes with you after Winter Break."_

" _Really? Why not now?" I shrugged._

" _I don't know. It doesn't matter now. I'll be bored in the Academy while everyone else is in classes anyway. I might go to the gym for a while while the Moroi are in their classes. Y'know?" I smile._

" _You sure? I mean Dhampir usually don't like Moroi in their territory." She seemed concerned for me. Seriously concerned._

" _I'll be fine. If they don't like it then they can kiss my ass!" We both laughed._

" _Alright Rose. See you in the morning." She layed back down in her bed and faced away from me. I layed in mine and stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about how the others will treat me tomorrow. Before long sleep claims my senses._

 _ **::Flashback end::**_

I sigh and close my textbook and place it on the floor. I turn my iPod off and lay down. I can't think straight. This place is bringing up so many painful memories. The new bitch, I just can't understand why she is bullying us in the first place, tore up a whole string of disastrous memories that drove me to do fucked up things. Things that I'm not proud of, nor do I wish to repeat.

I pull up my quilt and lay on my side closing my eyes. My mind is invaded by a single man. A very tall man with a thick Russian accent.

" _Roza, you are so beautiful." The man said to me the huskiness in his voice laced the words with a very thick Russian accent. I groaned as his hands ran along my body. I grab the sides of the man's face and kiss him. He kisses back furiously groaning in the process. His hands roam under my shirt and ghost the underside of my breast. I moan loudly painfully aware of all of the too good sensations he is causing my body to feel._

 _I make quick work of his shirt as he makes work of mine. His toned chest makes me breathless. He lays me back on the bed trailing kisses from my sweet spot on my neck to the valley between my breasts before reaching behind my back and freeing my breasts from my bra. The man leans back to admire my top naked half._

" _Roza..." He groans. I moan as his hands start kneading one of my breasts while his mouth preoccupies itself with the other. Whomever this wonderful man is he sure is experienced. I bite my lip to keep myself from yelling out as he bites down a bit on my nipple. I thread my hands through his soft hair and arch my back enjoying the sensations._

 _Everything stops and the man pulls away and I finally see his face for the first time. Dimitri Belikov. I'm having a sex dream with my trainer Dimitri Belikov._

I wake up with a start, waking in cold sweat. Oh God. I can't believe I'm having wet dreams with Dimitri Belikov. Sure he's hot as hell, but still, he's like what 7 years older than me? Jeez. I need a shower.

I get up and grab an extra pair of clothes and panties. I head to the bathroom and run the shower on lukewarm before stripping and heading inside. I bite my lip and resist the sudden urge to touch myself as I remember the feel of his hands on my body. God I will never see the man the same way again. Groaning I tentatively brush a hand across one of my breasts and I gasp at how sensitive I am. I have never felt this before. Not even when Lissa wanted to experiment with me outside the Academy last year.

She liked it. I didn't. I thought it was weird. I'm not homophobic or anything like that. I just don't ever want to experiment with another girl again.

Dimitri is making me feel weird things. Is it just lust? If it is I can live with it. If it's love then I don't know how to feel about that. Or what I should feel about it.

I turn the temperature to cold and let the freezing water wash over my skin. I have to see Dimitri in a few hours and I'm wide awake I'll go to the gym early and start stretching and maybe get that homework done. Dimitri is Russian so maybe he could help me too. I just hope I can stay a normal teenager and not act like a horny one. My mind raced at the thought of seeing Dimitri. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grab a towel and made sure to dry off completely before putting on my workout bra and t-shirt then my panties and jogging pants.

Drying my hair has always been a bitch, so instead of drying it I just put it in a pony-tail for now and I walk out of the bathroom. I notice Lissa sitting up and looking at me.

"Morning Rose." She said rubbing her eyes wiping sleep from them. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the gym this morning. I have more training with Dimitri." I told her grabbing my iPod. "I'm going there early though. Just to warm up and stretch, y'know the basic things before the real fun begins." I smile at her and hug her kissing her forehead. "Rest a while longer Liss. It's only," I glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "4:37 p.m. It's still too early for you to be awake. There are 4 hours left until classes begin." I lay her back down and smile gently as her eyes begin to close and her breathing evens out again. Silently I walk out of the room and into the silent hallway.

Walking down the stairs I make my way out of the dorm. Of course I get stopped by Alberta.

"Hey Guardian Petrov." I smile at her with a happy expression.

"Rose when it's just us it's Alberta." She smiles back. "Where are you off to at this time of day?"

"I'm heading to the gym. I wanted to get in some more training on my own before I begin the morning training with Dimitri. I mean Guardian Belikov." She laughs at my disrespectfulness when it comes to Guardian names. "Does Stan miss me?"

"He went and did attendance and called out your name before grumbling out, 'That's right she isn't here anymore, shame she would have been the best guardian.' The class was so shocked at that they were so quiet for the rest of the class. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop that's how quiet it was." She laughed. I just looked down sadly. I missed Dhampir classes and training with my friends. I didn't think the teachers would miss me too. I smile.

"Well I better get going then so I can get a head start before Dimitri gets there." I wave at her before I turn to leave. "I'll see you around campus Alberta." I run off towards the gym making haste tearing my shirt off and I put my iPod on the dock and listen to whatever comes on and I begin my stretches.

When I finish stretching out my muscles I stand up and prep myself to run laps in the gym. Cracking my knuckles I begin my run around the gym focusing on the task ahead, paying no mind to my surroundings which was a mistake. Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed me by the arm and flipped me on the mat.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, Rose." That voice. Russian. It belongs to Dimitri.

"Why? I know you'll always be there to protect me Comrade." I pant trying to control my breathing and get it back to normal.

"Not always, Roza." He lets me go and helps me up off the mat.

"Roza? It's Rose in Russian right?"

"Yes that's right." He smirked. "Are you taking Russian?"

"Yes I am. But I'm struggling with it." I look down.

"Tell you what, morning training will consist of me helping you learn Russian and in return you have to stay an extra hour for evening training. Deal?" He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Deal." I shake his hand and smile at him. "Today let's train cause I left my homework in the room." I rubbed the back of my head with my other hand. The one that's holding his hand is giving that electric current again. It feels so weird but a good weird.

He shakes his head and his lips form a small smile an actual smile. "Keep up the laps. I'm sure you can do it by yourself right?"

"I can but I'd like you to run with me. Just to keep me company." I start my laps again and he runs to catch up with me, not to hard with his long legs. He has a nice ass.

I shake my head at that thought. Stop Rose. Those are bad thoughts. I focus on my running then I stop abruptly as I'm suddenly pulled into Lissa's head.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm posting this now as it is now 10:30 p.m, Good night everyone.**


	10. Romitri one-shot

**Well as promised I have a one-shot for you guys! My eye exam came back on 9/19/2017 with a result of no optic nerve deterioration in my right eye. So I get to keep my vision. Lol. Now then enough with my rambling let's get on with the one-shot of Romitri.**

 **Casey**

 **Rose**

The man I'm currently facing is the man I'm falling for and I don't want to feel these feelings for him. He is my mentor and now my tutor. Don't get me wrong he is drop dead gorgeous, but the problem is that he is older than me. No one in this God forsaken academy would approve of this relationship so I can't love him or like him.

Yet I do.

I'm falling in love with Dimitri Belikov. Guardian. Mentor. Tutor. I am angry at myself for it and angry at him for being so hot and having God-like abilities.

I lift my hands curling them into a fist ready to fight. "Ready?"

He smirks. My eyes narrow at that smirk because of how it makes me feel. "Always."

I throw the first punch, to which he blocks it easily, knocking me down with a sweep of his legs. Those long legs makes me think of what lies between them.

"Point." He announces.

I growl and pull myself up and go for another blow with a left hook but I faked it and landed a right hook into his torso.

"Point." I glare at him and backed up to wager his next move. He does something that catches me completely off guard and he grabs my left arm flipping me over him and pinning me to the mat.

His face is inches from mine. His breath is mixing with my own. I'm close enough to smell the earthy scent of his aftershave and something else. Something that can only be described as Dimitri.

I can't hold back anymore I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down into a heated kiss. He freezes for a brief moment before kissing me back.

I gasp as his hands roam all over my body, he took this opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. My hands move from his neck to his hair gripping tightly pulling him away from me.

"Wait, Dimka." I gasp breathlessly. "Not here. Anyone can walk in and see us." He only growls in response and picks me up bridal style making me giggle. He takes me to an office in the back of the gym with no windows and locks the door behind us before pinning me to it and capturing my mouth again.

I reach for the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head breaking our kiss only for a moment. I run my hands along his chest and abs while chewing on my lip. Dimitri let out a laugh.

"See something you like?" He said with a cocky grin. He repeated the same statement I said to him when he caught me and Jesse making out and I didn't have my shirt on, which he was so staring at my breasts.

He kisses me again and unclasped my bra from the front releasing my breasts from their confines. I gasp as the cold air hit my nipples causing them to harden. My mind goes to all the right places when he moves his head down and captures one of my nipples into his mouth while his hand plays with the other.

I groan and let out a small breathy moan. "Dimka!" My back arches into his ministrations enjoying them. "Dimitri," I breathe out. "I want you." I couldn't recognize my own voice, it was so thick with want and love.

"Roza, my love. Are you absolutely sure about this?" He looks up into my eyes. A nod is all I could manage. In truth I was scared I am still a virgin and Dimitri is huge. Very huge.

I close my eyes as he pushes into me slowly and as gently as possible. I have tears streaming down my face as pain rips through me. Dimitri stills inside of me waiting for me to adjust to him. He begins to kiss the tears streaming from my eyes away. Soon the pain dulls and I move a little and I gasp at the sudden pulse of pleasure that breaks through the pit of the stomach.

"You can move now Dimka..." I whisper as I suddenly hear the other Dhampir students enter the gym. I bite my lip as he pulls out and pushes back in at a steady rhythm. We try to keep our moaning and groaning to a minimum but the pleasure is just too much for either of us. Dimitri begins to go faster and harder. We both lose ourselves in pleasure and yell out in pleasure as we both reached our climax.

The door bursts open and we both look to see Lissa there. "Hey...I wanna join!"

Ah fuck she's drunk. Alberta and the rest of the Dhampir class is right behind her.

 _ **Fin**_

 **I am so sorry for the delay I have been so busy! My uncle died then my dog Gizmo, then my Grandma, then my dog Koda! I have not been in a writing mood these last 7 or 8 months. I'm sorry for the delay**

 **Casey**


	11. 6 Something's Not Right

**Thank you to all of my readers who supported me in my time of need. I am grateful to you all for everything you've done to support me and my family. All the support made me cry happy tears. I love you all and I will always love my Fanfiction family which is you my readers.**

 **My test results came back on 9/19/17, everything is great! Nothing is wrong. The vision thing is all because of a side effect of the nerves not being alive in my left eye. So, soon you guys will have your one-shot of Romitri that I had promised! ;)**

 **Casey**

 **Rose**

I'm suddenly looking through the eyes of my sister.

Right now she's heading to the church. All of the Academies are built around the Roman-Catholic traditions. But she isn't there to pray she has something else in mind. She heads up to the attic that's covered in old scriptures and journals. Probably about our school mascot, St. Vladimir.

She shuts the attic door slowly and she heads toward the window.

"You can have the window seat but only for today." A voice said behind her. Scaring the living hell out of her. She turns around and gasps at the figure stepping out of the shadows.

Christian Ozera. This kid's parents had a reputation. They turned Strigoi voluntarily and killed at bunch of guardians who tried to take them out. They went to Christian's home and tried to take him away to make him a Strigoi when he was older, but his aunt had fought them off until more guardians came and hunted them down.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" He sneered.

"I do believe that is none of your business." She flips her hair over her shoulder. Oh. My. God. She's flirting with him! That was her flirting move! I am so going to yell at her later.

"So Princess, you enjoying all the attention?" He stared at her intently waiting, as if to gauge her reaction to his question.

"I could care less about it." She looked away. She was lying of course. The attention was getting to her. To both of us really. It was like this 2 years ago too. Students staring at us and whispering about her and about me as well. They would leave things in front of our room or leave a note on Lissa's desk. A nasty one too.

All of this stuff brought up a darkness inside her. A darkness I knew too well. And I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Christian let out a laugh. "Wow that was one hell of a bullshit lie!" She just glared at him and then she turned to leave. "Wait don't go. I was just kidding. Stay for a while. You can really have the window seat."

I was pulled out of her head at that moment.

"-za. Roza!" Dimitri was calling my name and shaking me with such a worried expression on his face. "Roza, are you alright?"

I shook my head to clear it. "I- yeah. I'm fine. I was just with Lissa."

"The Princess? Is she alright?" Dimitri asked stilled worried.

"Yeah. She's okay." I said sitting down on the floor to keep myself from falling. That was the longest one yet. I didn't like being in her head just as much as she did. We both thought it was a total invasion of privacy. Which it technically is. So when it happens I usually never tell her, but this time I might have to confront her on the Christian Ozera front. He is bad news and she should know that.

"Comrade I'm going to go lay down for a bit." I start walking away and I start to sway back and forth. Oh god I feel so dizzy. I begin to fall towards the ground when someone catches me. I look at the person and notice it was Dimitri before passing out.

I feel weightless, light, like a floating cloud in the sky. Why am looking down at myself and Dimitri?

I notice how pale I am, I mean more than usual. My lips are turning blue. Dimitri starts doing CPR on me.

Something is wrong. What's going on? I try going back in my own body but I fail to do so. I start to get scared and I start to panic.

Dimitri picks me up and starts running to the infirmary. I follow him. I hope I don't die for real this time. Oh Lissa please get here..

 **Okay I wanted to get this up now the drama is real right now.**

 **Casey**


End file.
